


26.04.20 Zazdrość i niemoc

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Fame, Free Verse, Jealousy, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Powerlessness, dziedzictwo, legacy, niemoc, poezja, rozgoryczenie, spuścizna, sława, wolny wiersz, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	26.04.20 Zazdrość i niemoc

Zazdroszczę  
poecie który zginął młodo  
a wytrzepał kopę dobrych wierszy  
poetce która przespała się z człowiekiem  
poecie który wychował mnie i moich rodziców  
poetce którą doceniają za granicą

Nie zazdroszczę  
poecie zdradzonemu przez gojów i Rząd  
poetce której kochankę zakrywa  
zmowa milczenia upartych konserwatystów  
poecie którego uczniowie poznają w ostatniej chwili  
poetce z nagrodą która obecnie nie znaczy nic

Zazdroszczę choć moje słowa zostały wydrukowane

Nikt mnie nie widzi a jeśli już  
to dostrzega wyłącznie moją niedobrą stronę  
Zazdroszczę bo nie mam władzy nad niczyim wzrokiem

Zazdroszczę choć tak naprawdę  
żaden wolny poeta nie ma władzy


End file.
